Josie Jones
Appearance and Personality Josie is a dentistry student from Cardiff. While initially coming across as sensible and sweet, Josie has a fierce temper, a strong unwillingness to concede defeat, and can get aggressive very easily. This is most often seen in her interactions with Kingsley, with whom she has a tortured relationship, mostly due to their mutual attraction to one another. Josie and Kingsley Kingsley and Josie have a tortured relationship as a result of the two sharing a mutual attraction to one another. A rift was formed between them when Kingsley made the decision to sleep with Drama student Ruth, whilst having earlier made a deal with Josie that she would "cure" him of his virginity by sleeping with him, as well as later when he formed a relationship with Josie's best friend, Heather. Josie eventually moves to Southampton at the end of season 2. At the end of season 2, Kingsley and Josie are seen talking at a party that Oregon's boyfriend's mother is throwing, to celebrate her new book. After chatting rather awkwardly, they kiss. They are later seen in the bathroom of the house that the party is being held at having sex. Afterwards, they talk about how sex is good with them, but not with anyone else. However, the two are unsure how to proceed, as Josie reveals she is moving to Southampton to begin a zoology course there. However, just as Josie gets on the bus to Southampton, Kingsley is seen racing through the crowd after her, but she fails to notice him, revealing that it is Josie that he wants to be with, rather than Heather. After Kingsley and Heather seemingly split up in, the group from the house go to Southampton to surprise Josie, as Kingsley believes she is having a break down. There, everyone sleeps in Josie's room (JP, Vod, Howard, the new housemate and Vod's boyfriend on the floor and Oregon, Kingsley and Josie on her bed). Vod wakes JP up and asks him if he thinks that Josie and Kingsley and "humping", as they appear to either be doing that or just cuddling. They wake Oregon up and asks her if she thinks the same thing (and whilst doing so, awakens everyone else except from Josie and Kingsley). Origeon get creeped out shouts at them. They both immedietly wake up and deny it. Josie then says "Of course we weren't! But if we were, then we were doing it very quietly.". Oregon states that she is a part of an involuntary threesome. The next morning, everyone goes out for breakfast with Kingsley and Josie sitting at a seperate table from everyone else. Kingsley then asks Josie if she wants him to make a committment to her, and she declines. But then she says that she can make a committment to a few dates. They both smile and then kiss, triggering relief at the next table with everyone cheering and shouting "Finally!". Later, after his first official date with Josie, Kingsley goes to his apartment, only to find Heather there, waiting for him. It turns out that they didn't split up, Heather's grandfather is dangerously ill, and that's why she was quiet over the summer. After Josie moves back to Manchester, Heather dumps Kingsley after her grandfather dies. Josie doesn't know they were together, which means that Kingsley is going to have to keep a secret from Josie. After dating for a while, Kingsley takes Josie on a camping trip, in which he almost impreganates her. After realizing Josie doesn't like camping, he dicovers that he still wants to be with her. He then tells her he loves her and she is taken by surprise and answers: "Thank you.". Later, after making an S.O.S call to Vod, and walking all the way to a village, hoping to find a pharmacy to get the morning after pill, they get back on the bus to go home, where Josie apologizes to Kingsley for ruining their trip and for her answer to his declaration of love. He says it's okay and she tells him she loves him. They kiss. Later on, Kingsley and Josie go to Oregon's play (based on their group and starring Vod). They play reveals that Josie has a secret she is keeping from Kingsley. After the play, Josie and Kingsley go to a pub and Josie reveals that she slept with a guy after their first date in Southhampton, then he is relieved and admits he was still with Heather for the first few weeks of their relationship. At first, Jodie is angry, but she decides to try and work past it. While trying to fix their problems, Josie accidentally reveals that JP was better in bed than Kingsley, and that she often fakes orgasms with him but didn't with JP. Later, Kingsley proves her wrong. In another episode, Kingsley has a growing frienship with Sam, JP's ex-lover and romantic interest. JP is green with envy of his friend's relationship with Sam, as he believes he is in love with her. Josie gets fed up everyone else's sloppiness and while taking the rubbish out, meets their next door neighboor. She is annoyed and aggressive towards him but he persists and invites her inside to use their shower, as theirs is blocked. Next, she is seen in their house (three other boys in the house) and she is impressed with their organisation and teamwork. She makes herself at home, teaches them to play poker and they play strip-poker together. One of the boys is half-naked when Josie get's a text from Kingsley, which reads: "Where are you?? K xx". She immediatly leaves and goes back home to bed with Kingsley. He asks her where she was, and she replies that she was "next door to the library", at a pub. Kingsley gets a text and Josie asks him who it was (it clearly being Sam), and he replies that it was his mother. That reveals that both members of the couple are lying to one another. Later, at the house, they have a party for Howard's birthday. Kingsley sees Heather dancing and chatting, and prays that she doesn't notice him. As Josie and Kingsley are talking, all of a sudden, Josie friends from next door come over to say hi. Kingsley, Josie, JP, Sam, and Heather all have an awkward confrontation about all the secrets and lies between them. After Sam, Heather, and everybody at the party leaves, Josie asks her friends if she can stay with them for the night and they immediately agree. Josie storms out with the boys, leaving Kingsley and JP alone. They argue and fight over Kingsley's intentions with Sam. Kingsley eventually states as he leaves, that "I just want to go to my room and think about how my life is falling apart." and he storms upstairs, leaving JP alone in the kitchen. In an attempt to salvage their relationship, Kingsley and Josie explore an open relationship which means they are still together, but can sleep wth other people if they want to. Kingsley nearly sleeps with Sam, but he chooses not to as he is still devoted to his relationship and refuses to cheat. Josie herself nearly sleeps with Noah, the boy from next door, but she too chooses not to. Josie nearly sleeps with JP, but they stop due to JP's crush on Sam taking over all aspects of his life. Eventually, Josie and Kingsley come to the decision to end their relationship, as althought they really like each other, Josie states that isn't quite enough. She wants to remain friends with Kingsley for the rest of his life, and she fears that dragging their relationship any further would ruin their friendship. They elect to take a "break" from each other as Josie wishes to go travelling to Thailand to meet people and maybe even "hump" some of those people. As they go to sleep in their own rooms, they are seen holding eachother's finger through the "glory hole" in their wall. Josie and JP Josie and JP have an awkward relationship. They are friends, but have had two drunken one night stands. The first time, the morning after, they realize that they live in the same house. Later, they introduce themselves to each other in front of everyone else, as Josie doesn't want Kingsley, who she seems to like, to know. Their second sexual encounter happens at the end of the first series, where Josie and JP return to the house and start having sex. Kingsley realises he wants to be with Josie and heads back to the house to tell her, but he ends up walking in on Josie and JP. As a result, Kingsley moves out. In the third series, Josie and Kingsley explore an open relationship meaning that they can sleep with other people if they feel like it. Kingsley heads off to a concert where he meets up with Sam and nearly sleeps with her, but chooses not to as he realises he loves Josie. Josie nearly sleeps with Noah, one of the boys from next door, but she chooses not to. She heads back to the house and encounters JP, and soon the old sexual tension between them is rekindled. They almost sleep together, but JP stops himself, stating that his infatuation with Sam is preventing him from sleeping with anyone else. In the fourth series, Josie and JP begin sleeping together as Josie tries to get over her failed relationship with Kingsley. This is the first time that they've ever slept together whilst not drunk, and a result JP begins to develop feelings for Josie. He attempts to ask her out at the end of the series, but she shuts him down revealing that she only wants to have recreational sex and that she doesn't actually like JP. However, it's later revealed that she has too developed feelings, and after university finishes the two form a long distance relationship. Josie and Vod Josie and Vod are good friends. At the end of season 1, Vod aids Josie's drunken endless partying sex fest. Ending and Future At the end of the final series, Josie still has an extra year of university in her pharmacology course, whilst the rest of the housemates graduate. Her relationship with JP goes long distance, settling to meet up halfway between London and Manchester ever so often. As the housemates leave 28 Hartnell for the final time, she is left alone in the empty house, with the challenge of meeting new housemates and making new friends all over again. Category:Female Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Residents of the Fresh Meat House Category:Dentistry Students